A Burning Jealousy
by Fauxhound
Summary: Chell has a stalker, and Wheatley does not approve of it. He doesn't understand why it makes him so angry. One day the stalker goes too far... Wheatley isn't going to let him get away with it. Mute!Chell Android!Wheatley and Chelley! Better than it sounds


**A/N: This contains a Mute!Chell and an Android!Wheatley. Also, the Wheatley is based off of TickityTockers' Wheatley design on YouTube. If they have a DA or something, **_**please **_**tell me what it is, I'd be very thankful.**

**WARNING: This fic contains Chelley.**

* * *

><p>Wheatley furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at the porch. There they were again. The flowers. He looked over his shoulder to check if his friend was anywhere around, only turning back to the flowers when he was positive she wasn't there. He bent down and snatched the pretty pink bouquet into a hand and looked at the tag connected to them.<p>

_To: Chell. From: Jordan. You deserve flowers just as beautiful as you ;)_

"Well, Jordan," Wheatley said with hostility dripping from his voice. "Why don't we go see how beautiful these flowers look when they're _burning_?" Glaring at the flowers, he turned and went to take a step inside of the house.

But Chell was standing there. She had a confused look on her face, especially when Wheatley quickly put the flowers behind his back.

"Oh! Hello, luv. Didn't see you there," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Now why don't you just go on ahead and let me inside? Haha, yes, I've got a few _things_ I'd like to get done."

Chell cocked an eyebrow at him, and then pointed to one of his arms, which was hiding the flowers.

"Uh…what? Why are you pointing to my arms? Have you gone mad? Yep, I think you have, now just go on and…"

Chell scowled at him, crossing her arms and tapping a foot. She didn't look happy at all.

"I'm guessing I'm not getting away?" Wheatley asked, giving her a hopeful grin.

She shook her head and put out her hand, motioning for him to give her whatever he was hiding.

Very slowly, the ginger haired android pulled the flowers from behind his back and placed them into her hands. He wasn't happy about that, he was hoping he could sneak by and just light them on fire. To get rid of them without her knowing. Well now that option was out the window, wasn't it?

Chell sent him a questioning glance.

"Hey, now, they aren't from me," the android snapped. "Why don't you read the tag on the bloody thing?"

Chell was a little surprised by her friend's hostility but did as he suggested, pulling out the tag and reading it. Oh. Jordan. Again. She let out a sigh and then shot a glance at Wheatley as if asking him why he'd tried to sneak the gift away.

"What? Don't tell me you actually like those dingy little things! The least that bloke could have done was get some flowers that aren't so bloody insulting." He was angry. How could Chell not feel the same? That Jordan guy wouldn't leave her alone, Wheatley was sure she was sick of him, because he knew he was.

Chell shook her head, not in a way for saying no, but in a way to say she was slightly annoyed and walked away, flowers in hand.

Wheatley frowned. Why was she upset with him? If anyone, she should have been upset with Jordan. She didn't see Wheatley stalking her! Then again, Wheatley _lived_ with her, but that wasn't the point. The next time he saw Jordan, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Sadly, the chances of him doing that without Chell knowing were slim, Jordan worked with Chell, he was her partner. Both were cops. What kind of cop was a stalker? Couldn't people get arrested for stalking others?

And why was Wheatley so angry about Jordan anyway? He and Chell weren't even in a relationship, he was a robot, for Pete's sake! Everyone knows that robots can't feel love. He was just so mad.

He shook his head with a frustrated sigh and walked into his room. He was sure there was something in there to get his mind off of Chell's stalker. For the first time in his whole life as an Android, he wished he actually had work that day, that would surely help him get all the frustration out. Sitting down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. There had to be something to do…

_DING DONG!_

Well, that was something, Wheatley supposed. He hopped to his feet and walked out of his room, heading to the door. As he walked down the hall, he shot a look into Chell's room and said to her, "Don't worry, luv, I've got the door." He could only wonder who was standing on his porch, but part of him already knew.

"Oh, hello. Is Chell there?"

Wheatley glared at the man at his door, scanning over him. He felt his anger boil at every glance, his hands balling up into fists. The black haired man in his doorway was staring at him with curious hazel eyes, wearing a smile. It was him. Jordan.

He had hair that stopped at his ears, coming down on his face and over his left eye in a way he'd heard people call an "emo flap", and he was nearly completely free from facial hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans, and he looked a little confused at Wheatley's behavior.

"Uh, something wrong, buddy?"

Wheatley stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He wiped the livid body language away with a fake smile and put a hand almost forcefully on Jordan's shoulder. "Oh, hey, Jordan," he said in a friendly tone. "What're you here for?"

Jordan frowned at Wheatley, but allowed the man to lead him away to the side of the house. "Uh, I came to see Chell. Is…she here?"

"Oh, Chell, of course," Wheatley said, moving his hand away from the man and standing against the wall. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you want with her?"

Jordan crossed his arms and glared at the android. "Yeah, well, is that any of your business? What, is Chell your girlfriend or something? No, I don't even have to have you answer because Chell said that she doesn't have a boyfriend." He began to walk back to the front of the house.

Wheatley watched him go angrily. Couldn't he tell that Chell didn't want to see him? It was obvious to Wheatley.

He followed Jordan back to his house and went inside, telling Jordan to stay outside and wait for her on the porch. Jordan nodded at him, sending him a threatening stare and the android returned it. He went to Chell's room, seething.

She looked at him with a curious glance once again, as if asking who was at the door and why Wheatley had gone outside with them.

"It's Jordan," Wheatley said. "He's outside on the porch." With that, he stormed into his room, not unlike a small child.

Chell watched him go and rose to her feet, walking to the door. She smiled softly at her working partner and stepped outside on the porch, shutting the door. If she left it open, Wheatley would probably come out and spy on them.

"Oh, hi, Chell," Jordan greeted merrily. "How are you?"

Chell gave him a thumbs up.

"Great, I'm doing good, too. I came to give you something." He began to reach into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to her, and watched her closely for her reaction.

Chell read over the paper. It was a small little thing, and it had an address scrawled onto it messily.

"It's the address to the place we're supposed to be meeting the chief, he wanted me to give it to you on my own time."

Chell had almost forgotten about that. The chief wanted to talk to them bout something, something important. She nodded a thanks to Jordan and started to retreat to her door when he stopped her.

"Oh, wait, one more thing," he said suddenly. "I've got something for you." He reached into another pocket and pulled out a thin silver chain that shone in the sunlight with a gem of brilliant blue at the end. He sent Chell a grin and walked over to her.

Chell blinked. She knew Wheatley wasn't going to be happy about that. She awkwardly put out a hand and allowed him to drop the necklace into her palm.

"D'you like it?" Jordan asked.

Chell nodded. She wasn't lying there, it _was_ a very pretty necklace. It was just a little weird, she didn't want Jordan to be making any moves on her.

"Good," her working partner said happily. "Well. I'm gonna go. Have a good one!" He turned and walked away.

Chell slipped the necklace into the pocket of her jeans and walked back inside.

Wheatley left his room when the sound of the door opening again and someone walking inside hit his ears. He entered the living room, looking upset. His profile wore an expression that was a mixture of sadness and anger. "So. What did it want?"

Chell frowned at him when he called Jordan "it". She shook her head and sat down on the couch.

Wheatley took a seat next to her. "Come on, luv. What did he do? Did he do something wrong? Because if he did, I can handle it for you, if you want. You know, because I'm your best friend, the one who's stuck with you for quite a while now?"

Chell rolled her eyes and showed him the paper Jordan gave her.

"What's this?" Wheatley asked, his voice getting higher in pitch. "Is that his address? Does he want you to go to his _house_? What is he plotting to do over there, huh? Are you planning on going over there and leaving poor little Wheatley over here to rot in his room? Is that what you want? Why are you doing this to me?" He was nearly yelling now. He'd never been so mad before, and never so hurt. The only other time he'd sounded like that was at Aperture when he'd gone mad.

Chell glared at him. She looked even angrier than he did, and she got up left the room.

"Hey, wait! Where do you think you're going?" Wheatley quickly got up and followed her, to find her in her room, typing away on her phone. Wheatley scowled at her. Was she just going to sit there and ignore him?

That was when she nearly chucked her phone into his face. He stumbled backwards, catching it before it could hit him. He looked down at the thing, finding a message waiting for him.

_No, it wasn't his address. It was an address to a place he and I are supposed to meet the chief. Why don't you stop jumping to conclusions? Jordan isn't all that bad. What has gotten _into_ you?_

Wheatley stared at the message for a long time. She was right, he was jumping to conclusions. But there was something about Jordan he just didn't like. Still, he felt horribly guilty. He looked up at Chell, who was sending him a very scary glare.

"…Ugh… I'm sorry love. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just that… that guy rubs me the wrong way, you know? There's something about him I just don't like."

Chell's expression didn't change very much. She crossed her arms at him, raising an eyebrow, as if expecting something more.

Wheatley just tossed her phone onto her bed beside her and left her room, retreating to his own. This time he didn't leave it until morning came.

-o~o-

Wheatley wanted to do something to make up for his mistake from the day before. He thought about making breakfast, but he was positive that he would end up burning the house down or create something inedible. Then he thought about cleaning. Yes, he could do that, he doubted he could burn the house down from freshening the place up a bit.

First would be laundry. He used to be afraid of doing that, with the whole washing machine thing. It had water, and water plus Wheatley equals shorting out. And that was not a good thing. But Chell showed him how to work that death machine a while ago, and it wasn't so bad. He didn't worry about his own clothes, he went strait to Chell's room. She'd left to work a while ago to go meet that chief guy.

Wheatley went to the corner of her room and picked up her clothes hamper and carried it away to the garage, where the clothes washing took place. He began to load the washer, smiling softly to himself. Chell would be happy when she came home to a nice clean house. It made him happy to be doing something for her, it was the least he could do after his little episode.

His good mood vanished like an empty dream. As he was checking the pockets of Chell's clothes to make sure he didn't throw anything that wasn't waterproof into the washer, he'd slipped his hand into one of her pants' pocket and pulled out a sapphire necklace. Where did that come from? The answer popped into his mind as fast as the question had.

_Jordan_.

-o~o-

Wheatley was sitting on the couch dangling the necklace in his hand when Chell came home. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, her eyes widening. Well, this was not going to end well.

"What is _this_?" came Wheatley's question. He turned and looked at her, his expression almost neutral.

Chell hesitated, contemplating if she should run or answer him. Running sounded like a good idea, she knew she could outrun him, but he would probably tackle her to the floor before she could get far. She would just have to tell him.

"Jordan gave you this, didn't he?"

She nodded hesitantly, anticipating his reaction. To her surprise, Wheatley didn't say anything. He just dropped the necklace on the couch, got up, and left. It hurt more than him yelling could have.

Wheatley made it to the hall before Chell grabbed his arm as an attempt to stop him. He snatched it away and kept going. He was just so hurt. How could Chell take that necklace from that guy? Did she even think about how Wheatley felt? Once again, he didn't leave his room that night again. Or, at lest he wasn't planning to.

-o~o-

Some weird noises were coming from somewhere in the house. At first, Wheatley ignored them, but they were starting to get annoying. He was just going to go into sleep mode to recharge anyway, but the noises were very…suspicious.

The android wandered out of his room after taking his glasses off of his dresser and putting them on. He followed the noise until he reached Chell's room. He stared at the doorknob, trying to decide if he should open it or not. The sound seemed as if it was muffled, and he'd never really heard it before. But what if Chell was still awake? She would be pretty upset if he just came storming into her room, who knows what she was doing in there? But maybe she wasn't the one making that noise.

But who else would it be? It wasn't a voice, that was for sure, so there wasn't some stranger in her room speaking. But still… His hand closed over the doorknob. Maybe she was asleep. It was pretty late and she had work in the morning. In fact, Wheatley had work, too, so he should have been in sleep mode. Still, what if there was some psychopath in there? What if there was a serial murder about to stab her and kill her? Wheatley didn't know what he would do without her. She was his best friend. He couldn't betray her now. Not again.

Wheatley opened the door and found that Chell was in fact asleep, laying under her covers, her hair splayed out against the white of the pillow… so there was no way she was the one making that noise. Actually, the noise was coming from across the room. From the closet.

Oh, God. There was a serial killer in there, Wheatley was sure of it. They were going to break out, kill Chell, then…wait. Why was Wheatley afraid? He was an android, not a little fleshy human. A knife wasn't going to kill him, nor a gun. He was a powerful android indeed. So he could handle one little psychopathic human with a deadly murder weapon bent on taking the life of someone, couldn't he? Yes, he could! He walked over to the closet with hesitation, stopping at its door. What if the person was stronger than him? Should he not have some sort of weapon? He scanned the dark room, looking for something. Anything. Nope.

He would just have to go with whatever happened. He'd just have to make sure he had the advantage. He pulled the door open and-

"_You_!"

Wheatley's cry woke Chell immediately. She jumped up into a sitting position, her hand slipped under her pillow and took hold of her gun.

Wheatley reached into the closet and flung out Jordan. That little…! What was he doing in Chell's closet? If Wheatley was ever mad before, it was nothing compared to the rage he was feeling now. He was holding Jordan by the collar of his shirt, shouting at him in a voice so loud he was sure to wake the neighbors.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

Chell rose out of her bed, holding her gun out at whoever Wheatley was confronting. Her eyes widened when she found her working partner in her friend's grasp, having a look of fear on his face.

"…I-"

"What were you planning to do, huh? What were you going to do to Chell while she was asleep? I knew there was something about you! I knew that she should have never trusted you! You're supposed to be part of the police, aren't you? Are you not supposed to keep out of peoples' homes, isn't breaking an entering against the law? How long have you been in there?" Wheatley was shaking Jordan like a rag doll, flooding the room with loud questions with a dangerous look in his eye.

Chell was positive Wheatley was about to kill Jordan by the look on his face. She flicked on the lights and pointed her weapon at Jordan, glaring at him. She patted Wheatley on his shoulder, and motioned for him to let Jordan go when he looked at her. When he let him go and backed away, Chell motioned to her stalker to lay in the floor with his hands behind his back.

Jordan complied without hesitation, fearing that Chell was actually going to shoot him. She did not, but instead the man felt cold metal around his wrists and heard the click of handcuffs. How many things did she keep in her room? What, did she sleep in her uniform? He stared at the floor as she forced him to stand against the wall.

Chell had almost forgotten to check him for weapons. She patted his frame, looking for anything dangerous, and stopped when she found handcuffs connected to his belt but hidden by a very long black jacket. She removed them and threw them aside, continuing her search.

It made Wheatley uncomfortable to see Chell checking Jordan for weapons for some reason, he didn't like to see her actually touch him. He pushed that emotion to the back of his mind and waited until she was done to continue speaking.

"Do you want to tell us why you were in there, _buddy_?" he asked coldly, sending Jordan a glare almost as dangerous as the one Chell wore.

"I… I was, uh…" Jordan seemed to be having trouble putting words together. He continued to stare at the floor, finding the tall, lanky Wheatley legitimately frightening.

"No, look up when you speak, mate," Wheatley said. "Actually, why don't you look at Chell, instead?"

Jordan looked up at Chell, scared to death of her glare and the gun in her hands. "I was just… You see… Chell. As you might know, I'm a little fond of you… and I was just going to.. Surprise you, is all."

Chell narrowed her eyes. What kind of surprise would need handcuffs and take place in the middle of the… Wait…

"Surprise? Are you _joking_?" cried Wheatley. "I could just bloody _kill_ you right now, do you know that, mate? Tell her why you _really_ hid in her closet, wont you? Because I'm sure she'd love to know. We all would!"

Chell inched over to Wheatley and patted his shoulder, giving him a worried glance. She was telling him to relax.

"What, how can you say that?" Wheatley said. "Are you not bloody livid right now? Because I know I am!"

Chell gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly, then turned back to Jordan. She wiped her smile away and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a phone. She then proceeded to call the police and tossed it to Wheatley.

-o~o-

Wheatley watched the police officers drive away, taking Jordan along with them in the back. He turned to Chell, who looked very upset. He was right about Jordan all along. He knew he should have never trusted him, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Every time he sent Chell flowers, Wheatley's metaphorical blood would boil. Why was that?

Wait. He was _jealous_. But why? He hated it. Why was he jealous of that guy, he hated him, so why would he feel that way?

Chell sighed and began to trudge back to the house.

Wheatley followed suit, but stopped her on the porch. "Look, luv. I'm really sorry about Jordan, but don't let him get you down, he isn't worth your time. I know he was a good friend of yours, even though he struck me as a tad creepy with all the mailing you things and leaving those dull little flowers on the porch every day. He probably found them in the trash or something, and then he decided to compare them to you. That's how I knew that bloke was crazy, those flowers were absolutely _nothing_ compared to you. Zip. Zilch. Zero. I mean, look at you! Of course, this is the night time and you were asleep just an hour ago, but, uh, that's not the point, is it?

"The point is, luv, that that guy didn't know what he was talking about, you are much prettier than those ugly little flowers, and that tiny little gem he put on that necklace was just plain insulting, I mean, you deserve the biggest, most beautiful sapphire in the world, not that little pebble of a thing. What I'm trying to say is, pay no mind to that little moron, because he's not worth your time, like I said earlier. So, yeah. Um, why are you looking at me like that? What are you doing? Wha-"

Chell shut him up in the best way she could think of. By kissing him.

Wheatley was confused. He wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, he'd lived with her for a bit now but he'd actually never seen anyone do that before. And what was with that weird feeling he was having? Was he glitching? But this feeling wasn't a bad one, no it actually felt kind of good.

Chell pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"Wha…whoa. What did you just do to me? It made me feel funny, but it's a good kind of funny. In fact, I very much enjoyed that, would you do it again?"

Chell giggled silently and pulled out her phone. She carried it everywhere, it was the easiest way to get her messages across. She typed away on the little thing before showing it to her friend.

_It's called a kiss_.

Wheatley's eyes widened. "What? Isn't that what humans do when they're in…" he drifted off and fell silent. "Is that what I was feeling? Is that what _you_ feel? Is… wait, now that explains why I got so jealous. It's because I love you, isn't it?"

Chell's smile widened, and she pulled Wheatley into a hug.

Wheatley felt that feeling again as he returned the embrace. The love one. He quite liked it.

Chell soon led him away and took him inside, sitting down on the couch. She patted the spot beside her and Wheatley settled there. She hugged him again, looking up at him directly in his eyes.

"So, you love me, right?" Wheatley asked.

Chell nodded.

"And I love you, too, right? So, I was thinking that maybe… Maybe we can be together?"

Chell nodded again, snuggling into his side.

"I love you, Chell."

"I…L-love you, too, Whe…Wheatley."

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! Chell spoke! Also, ten points to whatever house can guess what Jordan was planning.<br>Also, Jordan is not my OC. He's just a thing I stuck in here to be the stalker.**


End file.
